militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
773d Airlift Squadron
The 773d Airlift Squadron historically calls itself the "Fleagles" and is assigned to the 910th Airlift Wing (Air Force Reserve Command), Youngstown Air Reserve Station, Vienna, Ohio. The unit flies the C-130 H2.5 aircraft. Mission On 1 April 1995, with the Reserve Forces building, the Department of Defense reactivated the 773d at the Youngstown-Warren Regional Airport, joining the 910th Airlift Wing and the 757th Airlift Squadron. Since that time the 773d has flown numerous humanitarian missions from Europe to the former Yugoslavia. Delivering peacekeeping forces, food, and medicines to aid the people of the region. The 773d also continues the rotational airlift requirement for Central and South America, Southeast Asia and the Far East. History Established in mid-1943 as a B-17 Flying Fortress heavy bombardment squadron; assigned to Second Air Force for training. Attached in late 1943 and early 1944 to Air University Army Air Force School of Applied Tactics. Deployed to Mediterranean Theater of Operations (MTO) in February 1944, squadron taking the South Atlantic Transport Route though the Caribbean and South America; transiting the Atlantic Ocean via Brazil and Dakar, French West Africa, being assigned to Fifteenth Air Force in March 1944 at several airfields in Southern Italy. Engaged in long-range strategic bombardment of enemy military, industrial and transport targets, including oil refineries and production oilfields in Italy; France; Southern Germany; Austria and the Balkans. Continued strategic bombardment until German capitulation in May 1945. Demobilized in place in Italy during the summer of 1945; inactivated in September 1945. Reactivated as a Tactical Air Command Troop Carrier squadron in June 1953, assigned C-119 Flying Boxcars. Engaged in transport of equipment and supplies; including support of Army Airborne parachute units throughout the 1950s and early 1960s. Equipped with new C-130A Hercules in 1956. Deployed to Pacific Air Forces in 1966, being stationed in the Philippines. Engaged in airlift missions between the Philippines and South Vietnam, airlifting supplies and equipment to airfields in the combat areas; evacuating wounded personnel to hospitals at Clark Air Base. Remained in the Western Pacific until 1971 when inactivated as part of the drawdown of United States forces in the region. Reactivated at Dyess AFB, Texas as a theater airlift squadron in June 1972, initially under Tactical Air Command, later Military Airlift Command and lastly Air Mobility Command. Deployed frequently to Europe or the Pacific, performing intra-theater airlift missions with C-130s. Inactivated in October 1993 as part of the drawdown of the USAF after the end of the Cold War. Reactivated in 1995 in the Air Force Reserve. Lineage * Constituted 773d Bombardment Squadron (Heavy) on 19 May 1943 : Activated on 1 August 1943 : Redesignated 773d Bombardment Squadron, Heavy c. 29 September 1944 : Inactivated on 25 September 1945 * Redesignated 773d Troop Carrier Squadron, Medium on 1 December 1952 : Activated on 16 January 1953 : Redesignated: 773d Troop Carrier Squadron, Assault on 18 December 1961 : Redesignated: 773d Troop Carrier Squadron, Medium on 15 May 1965 : Redesignated: 773d Troop Carrier Squadron on 1 January 1967 : Redesignated: 773d Tactical Airlift Squadron on 1 August 1967 : Inactivated on 15 June 1971. Activated on 1 June 1972 * Redesignated 773d Airlift Squadron on 1 November 1991 : Inactivated on 1 October 1993 : Reactivated on 1 April 1995 Assignments * 463d Bombardment Group, 1 August 1943 – 25 September 1945 * 463d Troop Carrier Group, 16 January 1953 * 463d Troop Carrier Wing, 25 September 1957 * 840th Air Division, 23 November 1965 * 463d Troop Carrier (later, 463f Tactical Airlift) Wing, 7 February 1966 – 15 June 1971 * 463d Tactical Airlift Wing, 1 June 1972 : Attached to: 513th Tactical Airlift Wing, 1 June – 14 July 1972; 28 August – 16 November 1972; 5 July – 5 September 1973; 5 May – 15 July 1974; 5 May – 14 July 1975 : Attached to: 374th Tactical Airlift Wing, 28 February-c. 10 May 1973 * 463d Operations Group, 1 November 1991 – 1 October 1993 * 910th Operations Group, 1 April 1995–present Stations * Geiger Field, Washington, 1 August 1943 * Rapid City Army Air Base, South Dakota, August 1943 * MacDill Field, Florida, 4 November 1943 * Lakeland Army Airfield, Florida, 3 January 1944 * Hampton Roads (Camp Patrick Henry), Virginia (ground echelon), 2–12 February 1944 : Air echelon operated from Hunter Field, Georgia, 6–10 February 1944 * Morrison Field, Florida, 11–14 February 1944 : Then staged through bases in South America and North Africa, 15 February – 13 March 1944 * Naples, Italy (ground echelon), 10 March 1944 * Celone Airfield, Italy (ground echelon), 11 March 1944 : Air echelon operated from Amendola Airfield, Italy, 14–27 March 1944, then joined ground echelon at Celone Airfield, Italy, 28 March 1944 * Pomigliano Airfield, Italy, 26 May 1945 * Celone Airfield, Italy, 3–25 September 1945 * Memphis Municipal Airport, Tennessee, 16 January 1953 * Ardmore AFB, Oklahoma, 17 August 1953 * Sewart AFB, Tennessee, 15 November 1958 * Langley AFB, Virginia, 5 July 1963 – 7 February 1966 * Mactan Isle Airfield, Philippines, 12 February 1966 * Clark AB, Philippines, 15 July 1968 – 15 June 1971 * Dyess AFB, Texas, 1 June 1972 – 1 October 1993 : Deployed at: RAF Mildenhall, England, 1 June – 14 July 1972; 28 August – 16 November 1972 : Deployed at: Ching Chuan Kang Air Base, Taiwan, 28 February-c. 10 May 1973 : Deployed at: RAF Mildenhall, England, 5 July – 5 September 1973; 5 May – 15 July 1974; 5 May – 14 July 1975 * Youngstown-Warren Air Reserve Station, Ohio, 1 April 1995–present Aircraft * B-17 Flying Fortress, 1943–1945 * C-119 Flying Boxcar, 1953–1957 * C-130 Hercules, 1956–1971; 1972–1988; 1995–present References * * 910 Operations Group Factsheet Category:Military units and formations of the United States in World War II 0773